Dilophosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Dilophosaurus (die-lo-foh-sawr-us, meaning "Two-Crested Lizard") are small to medium-sized diurnal (meaning active during the day) prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are 2.5 blocks tall at the crest and 7.2 blocks long, and males have a bright red crest. Newborns are half a block tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Dilophosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Dilophosaurus requires a higher mood than normal to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. It can drop dilophosaurus meat, dilophosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the dilophosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a dilophosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Dilophosaurus are nimble territorial carnivores that will attack mobs that are near them. They are pack hunters, so if one dilophosaurus attacks or is attacked, the others will join in, even if tamed. They are very fast, faster than a jumping sprinting player, but they cannot break blocks. Unlike many other mobs, they will not hesitate to enter water to attack another mob, and their hitbox is not arrowproof. They are also aggressive to hostile mobs such as zombies and creepers when on a sad mood or worse. Their prey when hungry or in a bad mood includes all vanilla animals, compsognathus, dodos, dryosaurus, all mod fish, gallimimus, pachycephalosaurus, pteranodon, all the terror birds, quagga, and a wide assortment of other small to medium sized prehistoric creatures. They will attempt to attack but will likely be killed in turn by the therizinosaurus. Their predators are allosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Dilophosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they will be active during the day and sleep at night. Adult dilophosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Dilophosaurus can be tamed through three ways like most other prehistoric creatures. The first is that the player must stay within a six block radius of the egg while it hatches to tame the baby. If the player fails to do this, they will have to hand feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. Tamed dilophosaurus can be ordered by a bone. RIDING Adult dilophosaurus are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the dilophosaurus is generally very fast. They will stop when in water. FEEDING When dilophosaurus are hungry, they will hunt and kill the aforementioned mobs for food. They can also use a Feeder if one is in sight and be hand-fed all meat and mod fish. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-26 14.23.37.png|Male dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.23.49.png|Resting female dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.24.09.png|Baby dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.24.48.png|Sleeping dilophosaurus 2016-07-27 14.00.49.png|Dinopedia entry 2016-07-27 14.00.25.png|Dilophosaurus Egg Dilophosaurus_DNA.png|Dilophosaurus DNA Dilophosaurus_Egg2.png|Dilophosaurus egg SvSDD14.png|Dilophosaurus preview 2017-01-19_17.51.55.png|Dilophosaurus (Shaders Mod) 2017-04-19_16.37.29.png|Status of Dilophosaurus, including its diet and behaviors. Note the Minefactory Reloaded mod's raw and cooked meat ingots as part of its diet. 2017-08-03 16.53.29.png|A Dilophosaurus in a field of Vaccinium. 2016-07-26 15.06.47.png|Female dilophosaurus in a jungle(click for brighter). Wyvern Den.png|A Dilophosaurus attacking several Compsognathus, Velociraptor, and Deinonychus tresspassers. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Dilophosaurus (meaning "Two-Crested Lizard") are prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It is a medium-sized theropod that grows to roughly 2.2 blocks tall and 5.2 blocks long, and it is full grown at 8 days. It can drop dilophosaurus meat, dilophosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. They come with feathers, but the feathers can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. BEHAVIOR Dilophosaurus, are neutral carnivores that will only hunt when hungry or provoked. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, compsognathus, dodos, and pachycephalosaurus. When a dilophosaurus is injured, all dilophosaurus in the vicinity will be provoked. If starving, the creature will learn how to use chests and steal food items. Adult dilophosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the amount of dilophosaurus there are nearby. TAMING Dilophosaurus are easily tamed like most other prehistoric creatures. The player must stay within a six block radius of the egg while it hatches to tame the baby. If the player fails to do this, they will have to hand feed it until it is tamed. Tamed dilophosaurus can be ordered by a bone. FEEDING When dilophosaurus are hungry, they will hunt and kill for food. They can also use a Feeder if one is in sight and be hand-fed all meat. If there are no other options, the dilophosaurus will steal meat from your chests! SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-07 09.16.02.png|The orange dilophosaurus. 2015-06-15 16.32.44.png|An orange feathered dilophosaurus with foozia plants. Green feathered dilo.png|A green feathered dilophosaurus. 2015-06-07 09.16.39.png|A green featherless dilophosaurus. Dilopho DinoPedia.png|The DinoPedia entry Dilophosaurus_DNA.png|Dilophosaurus DNA. Dilophosaurus_Egg.png|Dilophosaurus egg 2015-08-18_01.36.47.png|A Dilophosaurus looks for small prey in the brush Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Feathered Animals Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Tetanurae